In the past, the measurement of misalignment of an input axis of a gyro has been accomplished by placing shims under one side or edge of the gyro instrument and after placing the shims thereunder measuring the output to see if the output has been nulled. This previous method of misalignment measurement necessitates stopping the rate table on which the gyro is mounted in order to add or substract shims and this approach is also only valid for low-drift-rate gyros. Therefore, it can be seen that a fixture or device is needed in which misalignment of a gyro axis can be measured without having to stop the rate table or without having to add or substract shims in a trial and error approach.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a dynamic alignment fixture on which a rate gyro can be mounted and a fixture which can be mounted on a rate table for adjustment of the rate gyro relative to the rate table until the gyro is nulled.
Another object of this invention is to provide a dynamic alignment fixture that utilizes a screw-jack assembly for adjusting the position of the rate gyro.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a dynamic alignment fixture that can be adjusted as the rate table is rotating.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.